Head Flick
by Nekomachii
Summary: Even Vincent Nightray had that one person he valued above all else...but what he didn't realize was the significance she held to him, until it was too late.


**Head Flick**

**Soft white snow fell from the evening sky, untouched and pure. Sparkling in the light of the moon when caught just at the right moment.**

**A small field of snow, not a footprint to be seen. A lone grave sat in the middle of the field, alone and unknown to the outside world.**

**A name was etched into the stone of the grave, barely recognizable anymore. The weather had corroded the stone down.**

_Alice Brooke_

_Died at 18_

**The sound of footsteps crunching through the snow penetrated the silence of the evening, a figure appearing from the forest that surrounded the field.**

**A young man; no older than the young age of twenty; made his way toward the grave, his long blonde hair falling over his shoulders, his hetero-chromatic gaze set on the stone grave ahead of him. A bouquet of flowers nested in the crook of his arm.**

**He was the first visitor to her grave since she had been buried, many a year ago.**

**Two years ago, no one could have thought that this happy-go-lucky, energetic girl would be lost to the harsh reality of death.**

_"_Hey whats wrong?" A voice spoke up near Vincent, startling him slightly as he glanced up from the dirt beneath him.__

__A young girl stood beside him, her vibrant green eyes peered down at him curiously, her soft brown hair flowed over her shoulders like waves that crashed against the shore. The surprised in her eyes was not hidden, Vincent casting his gaze downwards as he knew what she was looking at.__

__Vincent was an orphan at birth, his mother ashamed of having such a child. Vincent was born with two different colored eyes, one a crisp golden color; the color of his fathers before him; and the other was a deep red wine color. Folk whispered of the 'Child of Misfortune'. It was said that children born with red eyes would bring misfortune upon people..__

__After wandering the streets for countless of moons, a family took him into their home. Giving him a family, and a name.__

_"_Who are you?" Vincent asked, his messy blonde hair falling around his eyes as he focused his gaze at the ground once again.__

__The girl in question giggled softly, leaning against the tree trunk. "Alice Cooper." __

__There was a moment of silence before Vincent replied to her. "Vincent..Nightray."__

__Alice had taken it upon herself as she sat down beside him at the base of the tree, leaning her hands in her lap as she looked at him curiously. "Why are you eyes different colors?" __

__Vincent visibly flinched at her question, lifting a hand to his hair as he pulled it over his face a bit more. Alice tilted her head to the side as she watched him, curious at his reaction to her question. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just thought they were pretty." She grinned widely.__

**Vincent knelt down in front of the grave, dusting the snow off the grave with his gloved hand. Clearing a small spot on the ground, he placed the flowers down in offering. His gaze stared at the name on the grave, gently tracing it with his fingers.**

**Normally, Vincent wasn't the type to mourn someone's death, but this..was different. _She_ was different. She was special.**

_"___Huh? What do you mean?" Alice inquired, taking a bite out of the steamed bun Vincent had bought her. It had been three years since they had met; now both children were 11 years old. __

__"My eye.." Vincent continued, lifting a hand to his right eye, the eye people claimed was cursed. "People say it brings misfortune to those around me.." He explained, before picking a piece from his bun, pushing it into his mouth as he chewed thoughtfully. __

__Alice stared at him for a moment, before she burst into a fit of giggles. __

__Vincent was a bit taken aback from her reaction to his story, but didn't quite understand how she found it funny. "I'm serious!" He exclaimed, his lips turning downward in a scowl. __

__"I-I know. I'm sorry." Alice apologized, waving her hand lightly in front of her before taking a breath, looking at him. "I just can't believe you actually believe what they say." She exasperated, the smile never leaving her lips. "Just because you have two different colored eyes, or a red eye. Whatever they claim. It doesn't mean you're cursed," She told him, her gaze sparkling with amusement. "It just means you're special. It makes you unique." She stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world, leaning up as her soft lips pecked his cheek.__

**Vincent clenched his fist tightly, his mind recalling past memories with her. He closed his eyes with a soft sigh. He wasn't special, he knew that much. She was the one who was special. Never did he think that there was anyone who could change him, not like she did. He didn't quite realize just how much the girl had meant to him, until she was gone from this word.**

__A glass vase shattered against the wall, shards of glass ricocheting from the wall. __

__"Vincent!" the now 16 year old Alice called desperately, running into his room after hearing the commotion. __

__"He has to die! He has to!" Vincent yelled angrily, his eyes wild with rage after hearing news of his elder brother, refusing to return to him due to his loyalty to another. A pair of scissors were clenched tightly in his fist. __

__"Vincent! Calm down please!" Alice pleaded with him, grasping onto his arm in an attempt to calm him.__

__These fits of rage were normal now a days, and the best Alice could do for him is to talk him down from them.__

__Blinded by his anger, he flung his arm in an attempt to shake her off, the scissors in his hand slicing her cheek as she stumbled back, the blood dripping down her pale skin.  
___"..Alice.___" Vincent dropped the scissors, a look of regret flashing through his eyes. __

__Alice just smiled weakly, looking at him. "Are you calm now?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly as if nothing happened. __

__Vincent merely nodded, dropping his gaze to the floor in shame.__

**A soft sigh escaped his lips, coming out in a small cloud before him in the cold air. Vincent stood up, dusting the snow off his coat as he gazed down at the grave. Part of him wanted to stay, not wanting to leave her. No one had ever believed that he could change. No one ever believed in him. No one but her. She understood him more than anyone could ever hope to. She could love him whereas not even his own mother could give him that much.**

_"___So you're going to kill me." Vincent spoke, his voice calm. The cloaked figured before him laughed. "You're no longer of use to us." He said, holding up a gun, cocking it. __

__Vincent just stood there, knowing good and well that he would be the one walking out of there alive. He had an asset available to him that the other party didn't know of. "Is that so?" Vincent just prodded him on.__

__The gun shot.__

__Time seemed to slow down in that moment, brown suddenly clouding Vincent's vision. His eyes widened as Alice's body collapsed to the ground with an echoing thud.__

__A bout of laughter came from the stranger. "Your eye really does bring misfortune." He taunted, before quickly making his leave.__

__Vincent collapsed beside Alice's body, paying no heed to the fleeing stranger. Cradling her body gently in his arms, brushing the hair from her face. "Why?" His voice cracked slightly, finding it hard to hide the panic that wracked his body.__

__Alice's green eyes opened, possibly for the last time.  
"Do not blame yourself." __

__Vincent noted how weak her voice sounded, his gaze lingering on the bullet hole in her chest. It had most likely hit a vital organ. He felt her face press against his cheek, returning his gaze to hers.__

__He watched the smile that played on her lips, his grip tightening on her as his head tilted downwards, the hair falling in front of his face.__

_"_I'll always be with you Vince." Alice whispered hoarsely. "So don't be sad, and remember what I told you.."__

__Vincent felt his chest tighten painfully, her hand beginning to slip from his face.__

_"___I love you.."__

__Were her last words to him, her hand falling to the ground, her gaze falling closed for the last time as her body became lip in his arms.__

_The person that died that night, wasn't even supposed to be there.._

**"Thank you Alice.." Vincent spoke softly, turning his back to the grave before he began to retreat from the grave. He needn't say goodbye. As long as he held her memory close to his heart, she'd always be there with him.**


End file.
